Letters
by MiraculousPomelo
Summary: Takes place after Pokemon Sun and Moon episode 12 Ash had lost to the three and couldn't help but ask why he was still trying to chase a nearly impossible dream. Good thing he has Pikachu and lots of letters.


Ash Satoshi Ketchum.

Messy raven hair, chocolate brown eyes and a grin so wide any person or pokemon could see it from space.

Star trainer from pallet, and at only ten years old had made it into the Kanto Pokemon league and as years went by the boy made it through more of the world. Collecting Gym badges, and ranking higher almost each time a new league came around the corner.

He had made friends. Everything from lovestruck gym leaders, to the sweetest girls he would ever meet, to people who meant even more.

So why did everything feel so wrong?

The Kanto boy sat on the warm alola beach listening to the waves wash up the pokemon splashing or moving about.

Pikachu and Rowlet were sleeping inside Kukui's home, his temporary living place. The pokemon teacher and professor was the closest thing he thought came to having a father figure and he enjoyed the company very much.

It had all been so great, going to school, meeting his new friends. Nothing could destroy the way he felt in Alola the utter joy more than almost anywhere else he had been, until today.

It had come by surprise, it **shouldn't** have.

Jessie,James and Meowth they could never stop following him and Pikachu. Ash sighed tracing his fingers in the sand to try and relax himself.

There were no over the top machines or classic hot air balloons, just them and that strange Mimikyu and some Marine.

Ash had been through worse, they had all been through so much worse!

The raven boy balled his fists _How on mew did I lose to them! I saved the world_ ** _multiple times_** _but my dumb trainer self can't even take out team rocket!_ He curled himself up. He had tried to put the feeling off earlier, Lillie and Mallow or Lana Sophocles and Kiawe would notice if he had thought about it then.

He didn't want to worry them.

Tracing a thunderbolt in the sand Ash felt tears well up in his eyes. _Why did I think I could study at pokemon school when I won't ever really become a pokemon master...Arceus, I'd be lucky to ever even win a league let alone become a pokemon master. Maybe I should just call Mom and go back to Kanto._

Ash drummed his fingers, Delia would be happy to see her son again. He knew he could probably go help the professor with his pokemon if he did go home. Still, the idea felt uneasy but also strangely comforting. What if the adventures just stopped.

Lost in his own thoughts the pallet town trainer was awoken by his partner who must have snuck up on him after seeing him outside so late. Pikachu curled up against it's trainer "Pikapi?" it said concern washing over it.

Ash gave a sad smile "I'm just thinking buddy, that's all" he said petting the electric mouse. It seemed to relax at this "Pikapi Pikachu?" it asked and as always Ash was just able to get his best friend. "I-Pikachu I think we should leave!" he blurted out.

The mouse pokemon jumped at this seemingly shocked "PikaPi! Pika Pika Pikachu Pi!" it yelled flailing. Ash frowned "Pikachu I'm not going to become a pokemon master! How could I? I lost every league Pikachu!" the mouse frowned at this "Pikachu pi pika!".

Ash felt himself being more agitated "Pikachu I lost to team rocket today!" tears began to stream and pikachu softened.

Ash faced the water his voice barely above a whisper "Pikachu I-I'm not even a good enough trainer for you, you deserve better than Ash Ketchum. The worst trainer that Pallet and the rest of the world has ever seen!".

But when the raven boy turned around the pokemon was gone.

Standing up Ash began to walk to the house ready to call his Mom and be out on a flight to Kanto tomorrow if possible. But before the trainer could take his third step his pokemon partner had knocked him down a pile of multicolored envelopes in his mouth.

Ash stared at this taking a light blue envelope from the pokemon. Ripping it open the boy found a letter from the one and only Misty his best friend and traveling companion through Kanto and Johto.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Heard you finally decided to go to school, you big dork. I hope it's fun in the Alola region must be lots of water type pokemon! I'm still running the gym while my sisters are doing who knows what at this point. Still, I love meeting challengers but none could battle like you! Tell Pikachu I say hi! I have to go a challenger just came in with an Ivysaur and it's gonna be a fun battle._

 _Keep on strong,_

 _Misty_

 _PS: Brock wanted me to remind you to keep on winning and to try and get a girlfriend_

Ash felt a smile grace his lips and he picked up a postcard decorated with trees and in a large and partially annoying font

"Hello from Sinnoh"

 _To Ash,_

 _Its May and Dawn! We both met up in sinnoh after May won the Johto grand festival! She decided to compete in contest here for a bit. Kinda crazy right? Buneary also evolved into Lopunny and as a gift for modeling was given a mega stone! Both of us are doing great and we both have two ribbons. Tell Pikachu and all of your pokemon in Alola we say hi! Remember keep on training and there's no need to worry!_

 _-May and Dawn_

 _Ps: Piplup says hi!_

The Kanto boy felt the warmth bloom in him from seeing all the letters excitedly he tore open a purple letter with some fruit juice stain on it. His only conclusion, Iris.

 _Hey little Kid (Must be weird not to have me around to tell you but oh well!). Axew and I are in Hoenn now and wanted to send you letter after getting a call from Dawn saying you actually go to school now! I hope you might grow up a bit but if not at least be the best Ash you can be! Even if you are a little kid you are one of the toughest trainers I know. Also make sure to call I caught a Gible and need help teaching it draco meteor (Dawn's Piplup wouldn't shut up about yours)_

 _PS: Cilan called and said some connoisseur stuff but I didn't feel like writing it all down_

 _-Iris and Axew_

Finally he was down to his last letter a light pink one with a heart sticker on the back. Gently tearing it open her unwrapped the letter inside.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Hi Ash! I'm in Hoenn now on my way to my next contest and just wanted to write you while I had the chance! I know you're probably busy in school but I hope your training and having fun too! I won my first ribbon after a losing streak and my pokemon are all very happy! I also found a pokemon egg and can't wait to see what it hatches into! I hope I can visit but for now I'm gonna keep on training for you!_

 _-Serena_

 _PS: I'm sorry about the airport, still I hope you liked it._

Ash gently folded the letters putting them in his pocket, he'd have to write back. But not before getting some training done. Turning his cap backwards the young boy and his faithful pokemon went back inside the house as the Alola waves calmly swayed as the entire island and Ash Ketchum were at peace.


End file.
